Aleksandra
by Sajna18
Summary: Follow Tak Mashido's secret wife, Aleksandra, as she faces the challenges of being married to one of the worlds most famous bot designers! Also, includes Charlie, Max, and ATOM!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: in this story Tak** **Mashido** **is married to Aleksandra who goes by Alek however, only Farra Lemkova knows of this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of the characters in it. I only own Aleksandra.**

**Please R&R!**

_**(Aleksandra's POV):**_

I was driving to the next big fight between Zeus and and the unlucky opponent to be facing him.

It was getting late and I quickly pulled into the motel ahead, got a room and fell asleep.

I had set my alarm clock for 4am and severely regretted it the next morning. But, I needed to be on my way so I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and got dressed.

After I paid for the night and returned the room key, I noticed a young boy and a small robot. Intrigued I walked closer.

The boy seemed to be trying to teach the robot to fight, and amazingly the robot seemed to copy every move the boy made; I had never seen anything like it!

The kid then looked over and noticed me, so I figured that I better go over and introduce myself before I seemed like some stalker.

"Hey, kid nice Robot you have there!" I shouted over. His eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his robot. "He is, isn't he!" he grinned back. "What's his name I asked curiously? This was like no robot I had never seen before. Small yet lithe, it did not look it had much hope in the ring.

"His name is Atom, and I am Max." He replied. "Well, I am Aleksandra but everyone just calls me Alek."I said with a grin!

"So, does your robot know any moves?" I asked. A huge grin lit up his face like he had been dyeing for anyone to ask him about his robot! "Yeah!", "I have been up all night teaching him how to fight!" He replied, "He is going to be amazing!"

Not wanting to disappoint the kid I kept my doubts to myself and told him I will have to see Atom fight someday.

He then started to show me all the moves he had taught Atom so far. The kid was very dedicated; I had to give him that!

He reminded me of Tak when he was determined to make something work. I stayed with Max for another hour or two even though I really should have been on the road hours ago. Finally, I could not wait any longer, and had to be on my way.

I said bye to Max and told him that I would look for him and Atom in upcoming matches and I was on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this story the Zeus vs. Axelrod happens after Max dances with Atom at the Motel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of it Characters, I only own Aleksandra.**

**Chapter 2**

I was able to make it to the match relatively on time, by speeding through the more rural areas where the chances of getting pulled over were very slim, or so I hoped.

Since I was considered a VIP, I was able to hand my car, a sleek 2020 black Porsche, off to a valet and walk right in and down to my seat, in the front row of course.

Both Tak and Farra were already in their seats when I arrived. Smiling, I took my seat next to Tak. Of course, no one could know we were married or even the fact we were together. Both Tak and Farra had made many enemies during their Robot fighting career and instead of me have bodyguards 24/7, we merely have kept our relationship a secret. It is not the best of situations….but it works.

I felt Tak grab my hand under the cover of darkness and the crowd erupted into cheers as the fights began.

There was a short intermission before the showcase, in which the man sitting next to me decided that now would be a great time to relentlessly flirt with me. Seriously, the guy would not take no for an answer and he could not believe that anyone would be able to resist his "charm".

I could feel Tak's grip on my hand tighten to an almost painful amount. Looking over I could see that his whole body was tense and he seemed to be trying very hard not to go over and kill the guy.

Thankfully, the showcase began not too much later and I was able to begin to feel some circulation return to my hand once more.

Zeus, of course, won his fight in the showcase against Axelrod, in the very first round with zero resistance.

Looking over I could see the pride in Tak's eyes as his creation won again and again.

Farra, Tak, and I stood up along with the rest of the Zeus entourage, and I blended right in, looking as though I was just another person in the Zeus VIP fan club.

As soon as we stepped out of the arena with Zeus, reporters immediately bombarded Farra with questions. Each one trying to get the scoop on the stupendous Zeus.

Soon, they all turn to question the great Tak Mashido, but I was focused on a boy standing on the sidelines. It was the same boy from the motel, Max.

He had this absolutely awed look on his face at seeing Zeus and Tak. He did not notice me; however, it made my night to be able to see the joy in his face at standing so close to both Zeus and Tak.

Soon, we were on our way, pushing past the masses of reporters; I looked back and saw someone throw Max a Zeus towel, and somehow I knew that this would not be the last I saw of Max.

Farra, Tak, and I then walked around to the back to make sure Zeus was safely taken away.

Finally, it was time to head to home, and I was absolutely exhausted. We said goodbye to Farra, got into my car and were on our way home.

I was very tired from the long day and I could feel myself slowing beginning to fall asleep to the soft lull of the sport car's engine and comfortable seats.

**_(Dream):_**

**_I was in an arena, and judging by the size and energy of the crowd, there was about to be a very big fight. _**

**_I looked over and saw Tak and Farra sitting in their seats. Tak, glanced up and noticed me by the edge of the stairs, he then smiled, and motioned for me to come over. _**

**_I briefly wondered what he was playing at. Anyone could have noticed that. But, still I walked over to the two; maybe they could tell me what was going on. _**

**_Tak stood up as I got closer, and then, even more shocking he kissed me right there in front of everyone. Shocked, I just stood there for a second wondering what on earth was going on._**

**_Glancing up, I noticed that Tak was looking at me weirdly. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "What, what was that," I asked. Still slightly shocked that he would just kiss me right in front of thousands of people, when we had worked so hard to keep our relationship a secret; which had been his idea in the first place._**

**_At this he looked at me weirdly, "Do I really need me to explain it to you?" he said, with a grin on his face. _**

**_"But, what about nobody knowing about our relationship?"I inquired curiously. He looked back at me, "What in the world are you talking about?"_**

**_I looked up then, grinning, and momentarily forgetting about how weird this all was and relished the moment._**

**_"You know what, never mind."I replied before standing up on my toes, as I was quite a bit shorter then he, and kissing him; and then in a blink of an eye it was all gone. _**

**_The arena, Tak, everything. I was now standing in the middle of what appeared to be a cemetery._**

**_In the distance I was able to see the outline of a group of people. I started over to them; maybe they would be able to tell me where I was._**

**_It was cold and looked like it was about to rain, so I started to walk faster hoping to be able to find were I was and get the heck out of here. This place really was starting to freak me out._**

**_As, I drew closer I was able to see that the people were all crowded around a grave and that there was three of them._**

**_I gasped in shock as I was able to make out their faces. It was Tak, Farra, and my mother._**

**_I started to run shouting their names the whole way but, they could not seem to hear me. I reached the small group and started to yell at them for blatantly ignoring me, but still they just kept staring at the grave in front of them._**

**_I saw that my mom was softly sobbing into Tak's chest and even more shocking, Tak was crying. I looked over at the grave to see what could have prompted such a response from the group and froze._**

_-Aleksandra Lee Mashido-_

_Birth Date: January 21st, 1998 - Death Date: November 17th, 2020_

_Loving wife and friend_

**A/N: Well, there it is! The second chapter! Please everyone read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**About Aleksandra:**_

_**Height: 5'4 **_

_**Eyes: Dark Blue**_

_**Hair: Dark brown and Curly**_

_**Occupation: Works on Zues's law team**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of its characters, I only own Aleksandra.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, unfortuantly I had a few computer problems that needed to be taken care of. Also, please everyone review! It means a lot to me to hear about your opinions about this story, so please everyone review!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up, gasping for air and in a panicked state. It took me a moment to get a bearing of my surroundings and to realize that I was no longer in the car but, at home, in bed.

At that moment Tak walked into the room, took one look at my panicked, scared state, before walking over to the bed and taking me into his arms. For awhile we both just sat there. With him silently rocking me back and forth, telling me that everything was ok.

The dream had just felt so real. The arena, cemetery, Tak; everything. I calmed down after a few minutes, and sat up, taking deep breaths. Tak looked down at me with a worried expression on his face. "You ok?" He asked softly.

I took a shaky breath and replied "Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no I'm ok." I replied before shakily getting to my feet. I took a step forward and nearly fell, since my legs had fallen asleep in the awkward position that I had been sleeping in.

Tak, luckily was able to catch me before I fell. "Are you sure you are ok?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." I replied. "What time is it?"

He grinned back at me before replying "One."

"What! I cannot believe you let me sleep that long!"

He laughed at my panicked expression, "Relax! One in the morning, if anything we both should be getting more sleep right now.

I smiled, but going back to sleep was the last thing I wanted to do right then. "Ha, Ha, very funny!" I laughed, before walking into the closet and grabbing some more comfortable clothes (seeing as I was still wearing my clothes from last night), and walked into the bathroom.

I barley recognized the person that stared back at me in the mirror. My long, dark curly hair was a tangled mess and my dark blue eyes were disorientated with large black rings surrounding them which made it look like I had not slept for a week. Though I suppose with all the travel and driving I have been doing lately that it should not come as a surprise.

Quickly, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water sooth all of my sore muscles.

When I could stall no longer, I reluctantly stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on my black sweatpants and emerald green tank top.

Then it was time to tackle the hair. I relentlessly tried to comb out all of the tangles in my hair and found it to be a long grueling process.

Finally, when my hair was tangled free and I looked somewhat like myself again, I stepped back out into the room. It was a nice cozy, modern room. In one end there was a nice,sleek 2020 flat sceen laying across from the small calming fountain that lay in the corner; and in the center of the room was the bed, with a large black backboard that had lights coming up from either side.** (A/N picture on profile)**.

When I saw that Tak was no longer in the room I ventured downstairs, where I saw him sitting on the plush black couch, with his fingers furiously flying across the keyboard of his computer.

For a moment I just stood there. Admiring, how his long slender fingers glided effortlessly over the keys of his computer. Then he stopped, looking up at me standing in the doorway. Smiling, I walked over and curled up next to him on the couch, exhausted. "Watcha doin'?"

Chuckling he replied, "Work."

"This early? You're crazy!" I laughed taking the computer from his lap.

"Yeah, well apparently some rookie made a mistake when unloading Zeus from the truck and dented his frame, and they need me to place the order for a new one." He said shaking his head back and forth, "Needless to say the guy was fired."

"Poor Guy", I mumbled before handing back his computer.

"Poor guy? He ruined Zeus's frame!" Tak exclaimed! Turning off his computer and shaking his head back and forth at me, "You always do somehow manage to see the best in people."

"Yep! And you love me for it!" I replied with a grin, before jumping up off of the couch and going into the kitchen.

I reached up into the wooden cupboard and grabbed a glass for water. As I was filling up my glass I heard Tak walk into the kitchen and put his arms around my waist. "Are you sure you are ok? He inquired softly.

Sighing I leaned back onto his chest and exhaled deeply. "It was just so real." I whispered before gathering my courage and standing up. "But, it was nothing; I'm fine." I said strongly; trying more to convince myself then Tak.

Tak opened his mouth most likely to argue that I was not ok, but I beat him to it. "I am going to bed" I said with finality, before stepping back, grabbing my water, and starting for the stairs.

"Ok," He sighed, seeing that I was clearly done talking. "I'll be up in a sec."

"K," I replied smiling before heading up the stairs and climbing into the large comfortable bed, though I was admittedly still a bit worried to fall asleep once more.

A few moments later I heard Tak coming into the room and joining me in bed; feeling his strong arms circle around my waist, and immediately I felt safer.

After minute of just laying there in the darkness I could put off sleep no longer. I was starting to begin to feel the early mornings and late nights catch up to me as my body begged for sleep. Finally, I gave in to the exhaustion and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will include Max, Charlie and Atom will be making an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of its characters. I only own Aleksandra**

**Aleksandra Chapter 4**

Soon, I could feel my consciousness returning as I lay there on our warm plush bed, not really wanting to be awake quite yet.

Slowly, groggily I sat up and glanced over at the clock dreading that it might tell that my moments of rest were over and that is was time to fully wake up and drag myself out of bed. Unfortunately, my wishes were not met and the clock was working against me this fine morning. Carefully, I stepped out from underneath the warm plush covers and quietly made my way down to the kitchen trying not to wake up Tak for at least another few minutes.

After I studied our fridge and deemed that we really had nothing good to work with, I settled on a "gourmet" bowl of cereal! Just as I was finishing up eating Tak came walking swiftly down the stairs. "Good Morning" he said brightly, giving me a kiss and grabbing another bowl from the cupboard. Honestly, I had absolutely no idea how anybody could be so chirper and awake this early in the morning.

As we ate our "wonderful" cereal we talked about today's match. I could see as always Tak was excited to talk about Zeus, his masterpiece, but I could also see that Tak missed the challenged of the battle. It was pretty much guaranteed that Zeus would always win and that took out some of the fun of the matches. I mean it was not really a competition if you always won in the first three seconds.

After we both finished up our breakfast we each headed off in our separate ways so that we could prepare to leave for tonight's tournament.

Turning on the radio I proceeded into the closet. However, I turned around immediately and walked right back out when I realized that Tak had once again changed the radio station to one of his WRB stations. I reached down to change the station to some actual music when something they said caught my attention. Intrigued I listened closer.

"Hey all you robot fans, have you all heard of this new bot ATOM? Let me tell you this little guy is surprising many, me too! This tiny little bot is so fast helping him beat his more experienced opponents, such as the famed Chaos and Wall Street. Let me tell you remember this name ATOM spelled A, T, O, M! This bot is defiantly one to watch!

I could not believe my ears!

Could this really be the same young Max and scrawny little Atom I had met at the motel? Well, I suppose I did tell Max that I would try to watch Atom fight and now I was getting my chance!

Much more excited now for tonight's match I danced all around the house while finishing getting ready for the match! Lost in my own little world I did not even notice Tak come out into the room. Spinning around I saw him standing in the doorway smiling and watching me as I,well, quite frankly made a fool of myself.

"What's got you in such a great mood this morning"? He asked, coming into the room. "Just excited for the match tonight, heard there is a new bot competing"? I replied with a grin. "Yeah some bot named ATOM I heard that he is just some scrawny little thing. He is probably just some publicity stunt that the league came up with". Tak stated nonchalantly, "He won't even compare to Zeus". "Yea well it will be good for a change in bots". I said stubbornly, "Mix it up a little". Chuckling Tak gathered me into his arms "You always did have a thing for the underdogs".

"Come on we better be on our way or Farra will have our heads for being even a minute late"! Laughing, I started for the door, "You know Farra to be 15 minutes early is to be on time and to be on time is to be late". "Let's not keep her waiting; a mad Farra is not something I like to experience often"! "You and me both", replied Tak with a grin.

We both stepped into his car and then we were on our way to the magnificent WRB league arena. In my head I chuckled to myself thinking that if you had told me a few years ago that I would be involved in robot fighting and secretly married to one of the World best robot engineers I would have called you crazy! But, I suppose life is crazy.

Before I knew it we had arrived at the arena and Tak headed off to work on Zeus and to make sure that no internes have ruined his masterpiece before the fight. I started up towards the Lemkova Suite. Sure it had a great view of the arena but if I am being completely honest I would have to say that I would much rather be down in the arena cheering with the rest of the insane boisterous crowd. Something that I know Tak wishes to be doing as well. To be down there controlling his own masterpiece and not letting some tech student be behind the controls of Zeus. Though I thought if I had to be anywhere but the arena the Lemkova Suite very nice.

Nodding to the security detail at the door who is paid partially not to notice my presence, I let myself in. It was busy with cleaners and staff making the suite look completely perfect for tonight's match. Before long I knew this place would be transformed into basically a high end club where generous sponsors could watch the robot that they invested in, in style. Sighing, I plopped down in one of the plush chairs and took out the book I had brought with me to pass the time and proceed to become enthralled in the adventures and journeys of the characters.

After what only seemed like a few minutes though it probably was much longer than that, both Farra and Tak entered the room.

Tak came over and sat down on the couch next to me giving me a kiss on the check and put his arm around me. Farra sat down across from us and began to explain all of the plans for tonight and how everything was going to happen down to the minute. I tuned her out leaning into Tak when something she said caught my attention.

"So, I decided to buy that new little robot ATOM". She continued, "He will be a useful sparing bot for Zeus". I could hardly believe my ears! "Wait, I said interrupting, "How do you know that they are just going to sell their bot? People can be quite attached to their bots" I said thinking of Max. "This is its first league fight and they most will likely not even make the first round" Farra replied glaring at me for interrupting, "I assume that his owners will realize this and see that this is the best and only offer they are going to receive. Besides everyone has a price". "OK", I said hesitantly not really wanting to pick a fight with Farra.

Farra continued on with her extremely detailed and boring schedule and soon it was time for me to leave so that the arriving people would not become suspicious of why I was there so early with Farra and Tak. Exiting the suite I made my way into the nearest bathroom before heading off to where all of the sponsors for Zeus would be waiting for entrance to the Lemkova Suite. After about twenty minutes one of the security guards for the suite came out and escorted us all in after checking our ID's first. Then I was back in.

Though this time I couldn't make it seem like I knew Tak or Farra in any personal way. Sighing to myself I made my way over the large glass viewing area that looked out over into the arena below. Ecstatic people were coming in in swarms everyone anxious to see the matches.

To me personally, I believed that if Tak and I had to be a secret and are unable to really acknowledge each other's presence, then why cannot I just watch the matches from the crowd? It is not like any of the sponsors would even notice or care. But, oh well I suppose some of those very people in the crowd would die for a chance to watch from the lavish, famed Lemkova Suite. I am just not one of them.

More than a little board I sat watching all of the people in the arena below waiting for the match to begin. Behind me I heard the door open over the load booming music and paid no attention to it until I heard a little boy's voice.

What he said amused me greatly. "Holy shit its Tak Mashido"! Chuckling to myself I turned my head slightly to take a look at this excited individual, and was surprised to see that is was none other than Max! Then I remembered that they were here so that Farra could attempt to buy ATOM.

More alert now I strained my ears so that I could hear there conversation but found I could not over the loud music, so I stood up calmly and my way over to the bar where I could hear better. Now I know that it was technically eaves dropping but at that moment I really did not care.

I heard who I assumed to Max's dad thrilled at the generous offer and chuckled quietly to myself as Max stood up for his little robot refusing to sell. It was obvious as the argument went on what the outcome was going to be. ATOM was not going to be sold. Feeling a sense of pride for the young boy who had the guts to stand up to Farra and her money, I turned towards them to see Farra's expression. Big mistake, for at that moment Max turned around to storm out looking straight at me.

Praying that he would not notice me and make a scene I turn back around. However, it would seem as though luck was not on my side that night.

"Alek"? I heard his young voice question. For a moment I considered denying it but I knew that it would do no good and only case a larger scene as Max tried to prove me wrong. So I turned around with a hesitant grin and said "Hey, Max right"? I saw Farra raise an eyebrow in question as to how I know these people and Tak sit up a little straighter in his chair and turning ever so slightly so that he could listen. "What are you doing here"? He questioned. "I was invited" I replied vaguely. "Plus I wanted to see ATOM fight" I added in for good measure.

I could see he was still confused and did not totally believe me though when he opened up to say more his father, Charlie, I think that is what I heard his name was, put his hand on Max's shoulder and they began to leave after Charlie said goodbye to Farra along with saying that they will consider her generous offer, though I really doubted that Max would ever change his mind.

As the door swung shut behind them I breathed out a sigh of relief, it would appear as though not many of the people noticed anything was going on, and I could still remain fairly unnoticed in the group, as was planned. Though from the look and Farra's face that this would not be the last I heard of this incident. Walking back over to the window seats I sank down into one of the plush chair waiting for the matches to begin but not quite so board as before!

**A/N: Hi everyone, Wow I am so sorry how long that it has been since I last updated! I have had some major issues with my computer and had lost the copy of my story. Hopefully in the future I will be able to update much faster! Thanks for all of those who have stuck with this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of the characters from Real Steel. I only own Aleksandra. **

**Aleksandra Chapter 5**

The crowd roared with excitement as the announcer stepped out into the arena. I laughed out loud receiving some odd looks from the sponsors and a small smile from Tak, as Max came dancing out with ATOM.

Despite the atrocious odds I really did hope that ATOM would not come out of the match against the notorious Twin Cities as nothing more the smashed parts.

Down in the corner I saw Charlie helping Max up onto some box so that he could see better as the two of them prepared for the match of their lives.

The clang of the bell marked the start of the match.

Before long ATOM was backed into a corner taking more than a few hits, things were not looking well. I could see Charlie and Max panicking on the side, they better do something fast! ATOM was being pummeled in there. Then I saw it. Now I would not consider myself robot boxing expert but from being around the matches and Tak so much I was able to pick up on a few things. Such as the fact that the Twin Cities robot had a hitch in his right shoulder! Judging by the look on Charlie's face he had seen it as well!

Suddenly, ATOM was out of the corner! Ducking under and around the Twin Cities massive arm, he managed to regain some control in this fight. I could see Charlie shouting commands over in the corner, "back step, back step, lean left"! Suddenly ATOM moved onto the offense, traveling close to Twin Cities so that it couldn't use its extended reach against ATOM.

ATOM started to land punch after punch! The Twin Cities suffered blow after blow until it could take no more.

"ATOM had hit that sweet spot causing a system failure. The Twins Cities team was past freaking out on the side. They were beside themselves. ATOM spun left, then right, confusing his opponent. "RIGHT UPPERCUT" I watched Charlie scream! And then Twin Cities sank to the ground; defeated.

I could hardly believe it!

The Twin Cities was down! ATOM, despite what everyone thought had beaten the odds and won! Barley able to contain my excitement, I let a huge grin cover my face, before I returned it to a stoic expression.

I felt a jolt of surprise as Max ran out onto the stage and started yelling his victory speech into the microphone the he stole/ grabbed from the announcer, and I felt my jaw drop as he openly taunted Farra in front of thousands. Man this kid had guts!

Though I was starting to think he was more than a little crazy as he challenged the Zeus to a fight against ATOM before Charlie yanked away the microphone. Sure the robot won a match but really did Max think he would stand a chance against the amazing, undefeated Zeus?

I turned my head to see Farra's furious expression and immediately felt bad for Max, clearly had no clue what he just got himself in to. Luckily Farra had little time to be upset as Zeus made his grand entrance into the arena for his match.

As expected the match lasted all of three measly seconds before Zeus's opponent was no more.

As things started to wrap up around the suite I excused myself to walk around a little so that I could do some people watching. I watched with amusement as people recalled the epic matches of the night, the amazing Zeus and the underdog ATOM, many people it seemed were really hoping to have the chance to watch those two go head to head.

Shaking my head at everyone's excitement I keep walking around, when I heard my name shouted, "Alek"! I quickly turned around wondering who could be calling me and I was surprised to see Max running towards me.

"Alek, Alek, wait up"! He panted. Farther behind him I could see Charlie running to catch up. "Hey" he called excitedly, "Did you see ATOM"! He obviously forgot momentarily about my appearance in the Lemkova Suite in his excitement.

Somewhat out of breath Charlie appeared next to us. "Max, you cannot just go running off". He reprimanded the young boy with a smile.

Looking up he then noticed me. "Hey, your Alek right"? He asked, "Sorry about Max here he can get a little excited". "No problem at all"! I said with a smile, "I know how exciting winning a huge match like this can be.

At that moment some match officials came over looking to talk to Charlie about the details of pay and what not from the nights match. Seeing that he was a little overwhelmed I offered to look after Max while he took care of the paperwork. Seeing him hesitate I assured him that Max would be perfectly safe with me while Max begged his dad to hang out with me

Man, I hadn't realized how good of an impression I had made on the kid back at that motel. I guess somebody believing in his bot meant the world to him. After a minute Charlie agreed and asked me to take Max out to their truck and grab him some papers that were in the back.

Agreeing Max and I headed out of the arena and over to the back were the participant's trailers and trucks were parked. It was dark out and not many people if any were around in these parts of the arena. I listened to Max ramble on excitedly about the match and just how excited that he was.

Smiling, at his overwhelming joy a thought to myself how happy I was that ATOM won.

Suddenly there was a certain chill in the air that was certainly not from the hot summer weather. Feeling the hairs on the back on my neck prickle I began to urge Max to walk faster. Out of nowhere a group of men came out surrounding the two of us.

Nervously I asked "Is there anything that we can help you guys with"? One man in a cowboy hat stepped forward chuckling in a dark menacing way.

"That depends", he spoke with a country drawl. "This boy's daddy Charlie coming out anytime soon? He owes us some money". Wondering what kind of a mess Charlie had gotten himself into I stepped protectively in front of Max, looking around for any kind escape or form of help, but there was none.

"No"? he mockingly spoke, "Well in that case maybe all Charlie needs is some nice incentive".

Fearing what was coming next I began backing away from the man with Max behind me only to find that we were completely surrounded. Then that man spoke those awful words. "Grab the boy". No! I could no let that happen I had to save Max, was all that was running through my head as the men began to close in on the two of us.

"Wait"! I spoke suddenly.

"If you want money then take me instead". This stopped them momentarily at least.

"Now why would we want you, when we could have the boy, Charlie's son"? The man I had taken to calling cowboy asked in mock confusion.

"I could get you a better ransom" I shot back.

"Now why would Charlie want to pay more for you", cowboy asked, "I have never even seen you with Charlie before"?

"Whoever said that I was talking about Charlie"? I replied glad I had stopped there advance for the moment.

"Well go on then", Cowboy said anxiously, "We don't have all night". I could hardly believe what I said next,

"Because, because I am Tak Mashido's wife".

**A/N: Hi everyone! Happy Holidays! I want to thank everyone who has been following and reviewing my story! Please I just want to ask everyone to please review! It means so much to me to hear your thoughts and feedback on this story. It doesn't need to be a huge review anything is great! Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to review so far and I sincerely hope that others will take the time to review for this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of the characters. I only own Aleksandra. **

**Aleksandra Chapter 6**

Dead silence, then laughter filled the air. All of the men bent over in hysterics. Cowboy managed to speak his idiotic thoughts between gasping breaths "How stupid do you think we are! Tak Mashido is not married! Just give us the boy and we will be on our way". "No I am who I say I am, and here is my proof" I spoke firmly while taking out my phone.

There I found a picture of Tak and me on our wedding day. IT was a small, secret but elegant service and it had been just perfect. I knew that I shouldn't keep this photo so easily accessible on my phone even with my phone having a lock it would not be all that hard to hack into, but it just meant so much to me to have with me.

Shakily I held up my phone for cowboy to see. I watched as the smile slid off of his face as his brain tried to comprehend what couldn't be true yet there was the proof right in front of him. After a moment of tense silence he spoke.

"Well boys it would seem as though we are in luck. Take the girl." Resigned I let them roughly grab my arms and tie them together. I heard Max screaming to let me go but there was nothing that he could do, yelling in to run I breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever happened next I was just glad that he was safe for now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark object coming straight for my face, than it all went black.

**Max's POV:**

I watched helplessly as one of the men knocked out Alek and dragged her away, I had never felt so helpless. I had to do something I had to get help.

Suddenly I remembered the bombshell that she had dropped earlier convincing the men to take her and not me. She was Tak Mashido's wife.

I could hardly believe it to be true but this was not the time or the place to waste time mulling over this mystery. If she really was his wife then Tak could help.

Running as fast as I could back into the arena I dashed straight past Charlie ignoring his surprised shouts, and right back to where the guard had lead me and my dad to the Lemkova Suite.

Taking each of the steps two at a time the door was soon in sight. Before I could make my way in however, I was stopped by a guard. "And just where do you think you're going kid?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Look I don't have time for this! I have to talk to Tak Mashido. NOW"! I yelled. "Sure, you do" he replied doubtfully.

Luck seemed to be in my favor however, as Farra chose that moment to walk out of the suite. "Farra"! I called, "You've got to help me! It's about Alek"! This caught her attention. Nick, let the boy go she said addressing the guard. Charlie appeared at that moment gasping for air.

"What is going on here?" he gasped out. "That is what I would like to know". Spoke Farra, "Come on in". Together we three walked into the now empty Suite minus a few workers that Farra quickly dismissed. "Well"? She asked looking at me expectantly.

"I need to see Tak" I said determinedly.

"Who needs to see me"? Spoke Tak coming down the spiral staircase. I saw his expression turned confused as he saw who was there. Wasting no time I stepped forward "Alek has been kidnapped"!

**Alek POV:**

The first thing I noticed was how cold I was.

Fully regaining conciseness, I tried to sit up and regain some feeling in my weak lethargic limbs. Looking around the room I saw that I was in some kind of a cellar/basement. The floor was a dark cold cement, as were the walls and ceiling.

There were no windows and the only light came from a weak half broken light fixture dangling crookedly from the ceiling.

The bruises that were littered all over my body clearly showed that I had not been treated all that gently while I had been unconscious which made me fear all the more for what was to come. A rumbling in my stomach told me that I must have been out for a while, though something told me that I was not going to receive any five star meals anytime soon.

After what seemed like hours later somebody finally came into my cell. It was one of cowboy's minions; he did not talk to me. He merely came into my cell and through down a plate of food down onto the ground before he turned around and walked right back out the door, before I had been able to say anything.

Looking over at the food I was not all that thrilled. Dinner; or at least that is what I assumed this meal was, consisted of half of a dried roll, a small bowl of broth and the tiniest bit of water.

Fearing that it would be poisoned I was apprehensive to eat what little food I received.

After a while however, hunger took over and I figured that if these men wanted a good ransom then it would be in there best interest to keep me alive. The food was bland and not very filling but it was able to clench some of my growing hunger.

I tried to eat slowly and conserve what little food I had but before I knew it I had gobbled up all of the bread and was finishing off the broth. The water did not last me all that long either. Time inched by slowly and each second seemed like an hour in this cold and damp cell.

I was almost glad when cowboy's men came in and took me upstairs to see cowboy. I really needed to learn his name. My legs shook as I walked but I was determined not to show my fear. Taking a calming deep breath I prepared myself for what was ahead.

**Tak POV: **

I felt my heart stop in my chest as the little boy Max spoke those awful words.

Suddenly, it occurred to me in the back of my head, why would the boy come to tell just specifically me this. Farra must have been thinking along the same lines for she asked just that.

"Well she is his wife isn't she"? Max said impatiently, "I figured that he would want to know so that he might help"!

I could hardly believe my ears! Just how had this boy who I had never met before this night, know my biggest secret. Judging by the look on Charlie's face he had no clue of this situation and was just as lost as we all were. "Max", he said gently, "I know that you want to help Alek, but Tak Mashido is not married, I figured that you knew that".

"But he is"! Max replied, "Alek, said so." That's how she saved me"! "Wait saved you", I asked confused, "What are you talking about"?

"Max, why don't you start from the beginning".

Hoping that this was all some misunderstanding Charlie, Farra, and I all sat down and listened as Max told his tale.

"Well," Max began, "Alek and I had met back at some motel when I was training ATOM to try and fight. She came over and talked to me before she headed off. She told me that ATOM had a chance and not to give up hope. She was the first person to believe in me and not think that I am completely crazy." "When I saw Alek here in the Lemkova Suite I did not know what to think, but I did not really have a chance to ask." Here Max shot a look at his father,

"After the match I saw Alek walking around and I wanted to talk to her about the match. People, WRB officials, started crowding around us talking to my dad and Alek offered to watch me while he sorted everything out. Dad asked us to get some things from the car and so we headed outside".

I could see Max starting to become upset and knew that the worst part was soon coming. "It was dark out and there was nobody else in sight, I was talking all about the match when suddenly some men came out of nowhere surrounding us. " Alek asked what they wanted trying to get us away but the men just said that they wanted my dad and that he owed them some money".

I looked over at Charlie and saw that he had paled several shades.

"The men, they were going to try and take me for some ransom , but Alek told them she could get them all more money ". I felt a since of dread as Max said this for I knew Alek and Ialso knew that she would have done anything to try and keep this boy safe.

"They were confused at first not believing her; after all they had never seen her with Charlie before. But then she said something almost unbelievable, that she was your wife. Here Max looked straight at me before continuing, "They all laughed at first not believing her at all, then she pulled out her cell phone and brought up a picture of her and Tak on their wedding day. Finally, they believed her and did not find her quite so funny anymore. They saw her as a quick way to become rich.

Alek told me to run and I did for a few feet but then I turned around once I was hidden and watched what happened next. One of the men came up on Alek from behind and knocked her out and they then carried her away. I did not know what to do so I figure if anybody could help it would be her husband, Tak Mashido, so I came here as quickly as possible".

I felt my throat sink into my stomach as Max finished his tale. I felt physically sick thinking of Alek with those awful, vile men.

I had to get her back.

I could see Charlie over in the corner still trying to process all that he just heard and Farra sitting on the coach with her face frozen in shock. Though she did not often show it I knew that deep down Farra genuinely cared about Alek.

"Well", Max said impatiently, "What are we going to do"?!

The kid had a point there was no reason for us to just sit here in shock and sadness when Alek was out there needing to be recused from the most awful type of people! "Snapping in to action I asked Max if he remembered anything about these men that could help us.

Max thought about it for a moment before he answered me. "It was really dark out so I could not really see much but I could tell that the main guy in the group was wearing a cowboy hat and spoke with a southern accent". He finished triumphantly!

Without too much kindness I turned to Charlie, "Well does that ring a bell of anybody that you have just conveniently forgotten about while still owing them money"! I asked sharply without much patience, he was the reason Alek was gone after all!

I could see that Charlie noticed my not so nice tone but also that he knew that I had reason to be upset, "Yea, I know who that is, I fought one of his robot down in Texas and lost quite a bit of money to him" he finished looking down shamefully. "I had no idea that he was so serious or that he would take things this far you have to believe me" Charlie begged. I am so sorry and I will help you in any way I can, I am so gratefully for what your wife did to save my son."

Seeing that it was useless to argue and hold a grudge at that moment I somewhat reluctantly accepted his help and set to work to get my wife back.

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far and please I beg of you all please review!** **More reviews equals quicker updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of the characters I just own Aleksandra. **

**Aleksandra Chapter 7**

**Alek POV:**

Stepping into the brightly light room I felt a certain sense of dread wash over me when I saw cowboy sitting lazily at the far end of this open room wearing his classic cowboy hat and bolo tie.

The room that I was brought into was almost like a meeting hall in its size. Its décor was interesting to say the least. It was filled with a number of artifacts from what I imagined was from rodeos and ranches all around the room, along with many stuffed animal heads and cow skulls littered around hung high up on the walls.

What scared me most however, was the sly cruel grin that shaped cowboy's thin lips. "Alek"! He greeted me somewhat cheerfully, "How nice to see you awake"!

Rudely with venom lacing my words I replied "I don't recall that I was sleeping". "Ha-ha", he chuckled to his men, "Is she not a funny one"!

Grimacing, I figured that I had nothing to lose so I figured that there was no real reason to be all that polite here. "Look dude, I am not here to make small talk, either tell me what you want or let me go back to my cell"!

Even though that was the last thing I wanted to do I refused to be some kind of entertainment to these vile men.

I let out a gasp of surprise when one of cowboy's henchmen thru his oversized fist into my stomach. "That is no way to talk to you superiors"! He screamed at me.

I was just about to yell back to him some not so nice don't say in front of your conservative grandmother things, when cowboy stood up out of his chair looking rather insane if I do say so myself.

"Boys, maybe we need to teach our new guest some manners, what do you think"! Judging by the looks on all of their faces I got this feeling that I was not going to particularly like this lesson all that much.

I was right.

**Tak POV: **

I was going crazy with worry!

I did not know what to do!

Charlie was on the phone talking to some of his "friends" to try and see if anybody knew where this man was going to be or where he was right now.

I knew that this was the next step to take but I could just not stand to be sitting there waiting and doing nothing while Charlie made his calls. I could tell that Max felt the same way. "Okay, thanks, bye"! I heard Charlie end his latest phone call.

My head shot up and I asked with no small amount of hope "any luck"?

I could tell from the defeated look on his face that there was none but that did not stop me from wishing that I had read his expression wrong and that someone somewhere had come through with helpful information.

"Sorry, nothing so far, but I will keep trying". Spoke Charlie with remorse. I wanted to be mad at him, yell that he should be trying harder, but all I felt was sheer exhaustion and pain.

Pain that my wonderful, beautiful wife was gone and there was nothing that I could do about it. It had to be one of the worst feeling that I have ever experienced in my life!

So I merely sighed and nodded my head at Charlie praying that he would find somebody soon who would be able to help us.

What to do, what to do was all that ran through my sluggish tired brain. I had not slept a wink since I learned of Alek's abduction almost two days ago and it was starting to wear me out.

Max had been trying to stay awake not wanting to miss anything but soon he was fast asleep on the couch curled up right next to Farra who was also fast asleep.

Charlie, however, had not rested either since he heard the horrible news as he felt somewhat responsible for all that had happened and was determined to help.

"Tak, Charlie" I heard a voice speak from over on the chair "You two really should try and get some rest" . It was Farra, I had not even noticed her wake up. Both of us opened our mouths to protest but Farra beat us to it.

"No, you two need to sleep have you looked at yourselves you are both look like zombies! Neither of you are any use to Alek if you cannot even focus"!

I knew that she was right, I just did not know how I could ever sleep when I knew Alek needed my help. But Farra was not giving up so easily and soon had both Charlie and I heading upstairs to try and get what little sleep that we could.

We were at Alek and my house. After we heard the news we all came right here were we could work better than in the Lemkova Suite

. I showed Charlie to one of our guest rooms first. As I turned around to leave he caught my arm "Hey man we will find her"! He said fiercely.

"Yeah, I replied I just hope that we won't be too late". I replied turning around and heading to guest room myself for I just could not bear to sleep in our bed without Alek there next to me.

Lying in bed I tried to force myself to sleep but it was no use, my mind just kept going thinking of all of the worst case scenarios.

Finally, what seemed like hours later I drifted off into a restless slumber.

**DREAM:**

_**I was in some strange dark hall. I could think of nothing else to do but continue forward. At the end of this hallway there was a large thick cement door. Fearing slightly what was behind it I traveled cautiously inside. I let out a strangled cry as I looked in past the door. There on the wall bound and gagged was Alek. Wasting no time I ran to her side but I felt like I hit a wall half way there. I could not go any farther. Slowly and with what I could tell was a great deal of effort she raised her head and looked straight at me. Her normally bright blue eyes were blank and unseeing. "Why, why aren't you helping me? Where are you"? She cried out to me. Opening her mouth once more she then let out a strangled scratchy scream. I jumped thinking it was me that she was terrified of, but then I saw that she was not looking at me but behind me. Slowly, I turned around. There behind me was a man wear a cowboy hat with a drawling accent laughing evilly advancing in on Alek! **_

I woke up with a start covered in sweat more determined than ever to find Alek, praying that my dream was just my imagination running wild and nothing more.

I hurried downstairs to find that everyone was grabbing something to eat. "Wow, you look awful"! Farra exclaimed passing me some toast.

"Thanks", I replied dryly you don't look so great yourself. In fact none of us did and only Max seemed to have any little bit of energy and even he was exhausted.

But, tired as we all still were we were determined to make some kind of progress before the day was over. Charlie was back to making calls and Max was trying to remember anything that he could that would potentially help us out.

I was off calling some people I knew in the WRB and robot fighting world to see if I could find anybody who knew anything about this man as well.

Farra was doing the same. We were going to find her.

I refused to let my mind think otherwise.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter! I know that it is a little bit shorter than the last few but it is still just as good! Please please please all that read please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of its characters, I only own Aleksandra. **

**Aleksandra Chapter 8**

**Alek POV:**

I let out a sharp gasp of pain as yet another meaty oversized fist was rammed into the sensitive flesh of my stomach. Apparently cowboy's oh so "brilliant" idea of teaching me respect was to continually hit me again and again until I finally gave in and did as he wished. Not one part of my body did not scream and ache in some form of pain but I was not about to give in to this terrible man, I would rather die first. Just when I actually began to think that this was actually a very real possibility cowboy called off his goons and I was dragged harshly back to my oh so lovely cell. NOT! On the way back I supported absolutely none of my own weight as the men dragged me roughly by my arms; this at least made it less pleasant for the men since I was heavier and harder to drag this way. All too soon we reached my cell and I was roughly thrown inside. For a moment I could not even move, taking in and evaluating all of my brand new and fresh painful injuries. It felt as though every inch of my pale skin was covered in a sickly bright bruise, though I did not have the energy to check. I had wrongly assumed that since I was here for ransom that they might have not used me for their own personal punching bag. I was severely mistaken. They weren't going to stop anytime soon either, I could tell from the sick satisfaction they received from there little game how every punch, every cry of pain brought them some excitement. Whatever happened to not hitting a girl? I guess these men had never heard of this common curtsy. Time ticked by and still nobody came. I was beginning to relax a bit hoping that they decided to leave me alone for the remainder of the night, but I was also becoming quite worried for I had not received any food for what felt like forever, and I was quite hungry. I was trying to figure out the lesser of the two evils, not eating or seeing the men again when my cell door swung open. Bracing myself I unconsciously curled myself up into a tight ball holding my legs tight against my chest. My fears thankfully went unneeded as nobody even set foot in the room. A small plate food, the same as before, was slid into the cell. Painfully I dragged myself over to the food and began eating not even stopping to consider if it was poisoned or not. I was too sore and tired, to care at the moment. I am sure that I would think of it later and scold myself for being so careless but right now all I could stand to do was focus on bringing, what I believed to be broken fingers, to my mouth putting the food in, chewing, and swallowing. It was unpleasant and the food was awful but it was food none the less. I really hoped that Tak was on his way soon. I do not know how long I can stand to be like this. Hurt everyday with little to none food. Hurry Tak!

**Tak POV: **

Groaning I hit my head against the wooden table. We were no closer now to finding Alek then we had been when we started. It was like this man had simply disappeared off the face of the earth which would have quite honestly been okay with me if Alek was not with him! I felt physically and mentally ill. We were running out of options but worse yet we were running out of time. I did not know what to do, none of us seemed to. We had called everybody, had checked everywhere we could come up with. Suddenly Max shot straight up out of his chair exclaiming "I have an idea"!

**Farra POV: **

I was still in somewhat of shock. Alek was kidnapped. All because that man Charlie could not keep in his mind who he all owed money to! I must admit that I am not always the nicest most caring person in the world to Alek, but I do genially care for her. She makes Tak happy, gives him something else to live for then just his robots. Before she came into his life Tak was just an empty shell of a person. Once Alek came in to his life it was like he transformed into a completely different person. I saw him smile for the first time and he actually talked to people not just when he absolutely had to. He had better ideas for Zeus as well. I honestly do not know or want to know what will happen to him if we do not find Alek in time. But I can imagine that it would not be good. We had to find her and fast but we were all running out of ideas. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Max shoot up from the chair he was in and practically scream "I have an idea"!

**Charlie POV: **

You cannot imagine how completely terrible I felt that Alek was in this position. I felt solely responsible. If only I had not made that bet that I was unable to win, none of us would be in this position and Tak would not be at risk for never seeing his wife again. Of course I am beyond grateful of what this; well stranger to me at least, did for Max. I do not know what I would do if he was taken. I had really started to care for the boy and I could not imagine my life without him. I am sure I would feel something like how Tak is feeling right about now. Determined to make this right I set out with all I had to try find this Alek. However, I was quickly running out of avenues to check it seemed as if she had merely disappeared off of the face of the earth. Just as I was beginning to lose hope Max shot up straight out of his chair with barley contained excitement and shouted "I have an idea"!

**Max POV: **

Curled up in the plush chair in Alek's home I let out a long sigh. Alek risked everything to save me and now we could not even seem to think of a good way to save her. Every second that ticked by that I was snug and warm in HER home she was off who knows where with some awful people. Her husband, Tak Mashido, (I still cannot believe that!) was exhausting himself trying everything possible to find his wife who I could tell he loved with all of his heart. The poor man looked absolutely heart broken, and lost. I don't know what will happen to him if we do not find Alek and soon. What can we do! Sighing again I returned to thinking of possible ways to help. Then I got it. I don't know if it would work but the plan was better than just sitting around calling people. This had a big chance of working, I just hoped with all my heart that it would. So I decided to go for it and announced to everyone "I have an idea"!

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! This is a slightly shorter more of a filler and connecting chapter but I hope that you still enjoy it! Next chapter we hear all about Max's plan and there attempt at a rescue! I hope everyone has started 2013 on a good foot and are looking forward to the New Year! **

**Please everyone Read and Review! I cannot tell you how much it means to me to read your reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of its characters, I only own Aleksandra. **

**Aleksandra Chapter 9**

**Max POV:**

"Well we know that this guy likes to make money and that he likes a good fight right? Well, why we don't give him a fight that would spark his interest. Draw him in, give him something that he just cannot resist betting on and seeing. People have told us that he likes to bet on the matches so why don't we have one of our guys out front taking the bets and when this man comes along they find out his seat placement". I finished triumphantly!

"That might just work", muttered Farra, "but how do we know that he will show up to the match"?

"We give him a match that he cannot resist, the match of the century", I replied mysteriously.

"And just what would that be", Inquired Charlie curiously.

Smiling I replied with a grin "The match everyone is hoping for the great Zeus verses ATOM"!

**Tak POV:**

It was a shocking but great idea. It just might be the plan we need to recuse Alek.

One thing that I personally found especially weird was that these men took Alek supposedly for a ransom, so why haven't I received any demands yet? This worried me greatly.

But no matter, now was not the time to be worrying about such things.

We had a plan and that was a step in the right direction.

Farra agreed and shockingly without hesitation, to allow Zeus to fight ATOM saying that they could stage as some sort of publicity stunt and that it would not seem odd at all since she had been receiving many requests for a Zeus, ATOM fight.

For the first time in days I began to feel that incredible surge of hope even though I knew that it was too soon to know what would happen.

In considerably better spirits we all set of to work with a new vigor in each step that we took. Calling the WRB we began the process to set up what would be known as the fight of the century.

**Alek POV: **

Coughing weakly I attempted to sit up. I knew that several days had passed that I had been held a prisoner in this cell.

My food intake was becoming less and less as time went on. No longer did I receive half of the crummy stale roll along with the bland broth.

I missed that half of a roll like you would not imagine, I never thought that I would ever want that terrible tasteless roll so much. I was weakening from the lack of food that I was receiving but also from the daily beatings I was given.

No matter how hard they hit or how bad it hurt I would not give into their wishes and demands, besides it was becoming easier to lose myself in the pain and forget where I was.

I was nothing but skin and bones which offered me little to no protection against the drafty cold cell. I was so weak; I was barely able to eat the small amounts of food that I was given.

It took all of my will to force my broken, blue fingers to lift the bowl up to my sore chapped lips and drink the bland broth that I was given.

My fingers shook so bad as I did so that it was a wonder that I did not drop the little broth I was given and have to suffer watching it spill and spread all over the hard cement floor beneath me.

My cell door creaked open and I shuddered as some of cowboys goons came in and dragged me out.

Now I truly could not support my own weight and it was not an act to try and make this harder for the men, though I supposed that I weighed so little now that it was no difficult task.

My eyes hurt as we came up out from the basement area and I was exposed to a sudden burst of bright light.

On the other side of the room stood cowboy.

I was dropped unceremoniously at his feet, crumbling to the ground. I hated how weak I had become, not even able to stand in front of this man to show him that he did not have complete control over me.

"Well, well, well, don't you look absolutely terrible this fine afternoon", He said mockingly, "Such a fine day for another one of my wonderful lessons"!

"Why, why are you doing this to me"? I asked weakly, "I thought that you just wanted money, a ransom. Why go to all this trouble wasting your energy to torture me"

He smiled back at me in a menacing way, "Well what fun would it be if we did not have some fun, and don't you just love these lessons"!

"Yeah there just wonderful", I replied with no small amount of sarcasm.

"I knew that you would see things my way"! He laughed. Let us not waste any more time talking…..boys let the fun began.

What seemed like hours later cowboy knelt down and whispered into my ear. "You know this can all end, it is quite simple really all that you have to do submit to me. Recognize me as your superior, as your master.

Mustering up what little energy I had spit square in his arrogant face saying with as much power that I could muster "I will never submit to such a lowly arrogant self-centered jerk as yourself who feels powerful by beating up people".

He backed away his eyes darkening, "you just don't know when to give up do you", he spoke in a dark tone kicking me roughly in the stomach, breaking what I believed to be a rib.

This treatment continued on for a while longer before I was once again dragged back to my cell. It was not long before I blacked out from the pain.

My last thoughts were of Tak and how much that I loved him.

**Tak POV: **

Everything was soon in place and the match was set to happen tonight.

It had been close to three days since we had put our plan into action, amazingly even with the short notice tickets were sold out within hours, everyone was talking about the match even people who could care less about robot fighting.

It was the perfect draw to lure this man in.

Charlie had one of his friends taking bets on the match out in the front as he watched for a man matching Max's description.

Max and Charlie were off preparing ATOM and Farra and I we off to make our grand entrance into the arena. Sliding a cool façade onto my face I followed behind Farra taking my seat in the audience right in the front row.

All I had to do now was wait and pray that this man feel into our trap.

The crowd roared and the lights dimmed as the match began. I had never seen a crowd so excited before to watch a match, there excitement was nearly infectious and if I had not been so terribly worried about Alek I might have been just as excited as the people up in the crowd.

What Alek would think, to be down here in the arena in the mist of all of these fans. She always did want to watch the matches from the arena, how she would have loved this.

Thinking about it just made my heart hurt more and the desire for our plan to succeed grow stronger than ever before.

The match went on lasting quite a lot longer than I ever would have expected, we were in the final round, the round before it went to the judges.

I was so shocked!

This had never happened before in a Zeus battle! I could see that Farra was furious.

It made Zeus look weak to be losing to such a small and amateur opponent. "Do something"! Farra hissed into my ear. At this point I really did not care what happened in the match I just wanted it to end so we could see if the trap worked, but I also did not want my masterpiece to be made a laughing stock in the robot world if he was taken down by this tiny bot.

Standing up from my seat I kicked the tech dudes out of their seats at the head Zeus's controls and took over myself switching the controls to manual.

I could practically feel the shock of the arena as my move became known.

No longer was it robot against robot but man against man as Charlie fought for ATOM and I fought for Zeus. Here however, I was at a disadvantage Zeus was not as limber for this type of fighting and I was fighting with control sticks not my own moments as Charlie was.

We were fairly evenly matched with each of us landing a fair amount of hits on each other.

Then the loud bell clanged throughout the arena signaling the end of the match.

I was in shock!

For the first time in Zeus's career the win would go to the judges to decide. Farra was not happy. That was an understatement. Max on the other hand was beyond thrilled and it maybe me smile to see the boy who Alek risked everything for happy.

I had won plenty of matches and WRB titles it did not mean near as much to me as it did to this young boy, so while my pride had suffered a blow I still found it in me to be happy for the boy.

However, I do not feel as though Farra came to the same conclusion.

As expected Zeus still came out as the WRB champion, there was too much money and power behind him for him not to win and the judges knew it to.

I could tell by their reactions that Max and Charlie had come to the same conclusion.

When Farra was asked to comment she almost was booed off the stage. Max however, came up to the microphone surrounded by cheers and applause.

I was glad when I heard that ATOM was up for the people's champion. At least he will have won something after all!

I could see behind the thrilling excitement in Charlie and Max's eyes and the distain in Farra's that they like me just wanted to get out of the arena and check on out plan.

It took a while longer for everyone to be off the stage and through the throng of reporters but soon we were all behind the arena where we had agreed to meet Charlie's friend for the news on the plan.

I could barely contain my nerves as we waited.

I nearly let out a scream of excitement as the men came around the corner dragging a man in a cowboy hat and became even more excited when Max whispered to Charlie, that's him, that's the man who took Alek.

As much as I just wanted to make this man feel all of the hurt that I had been feeling I kept my distance for fear of what I would do; besides the man was unconscious anyway.

Charlie's friend whose name I remembered was Nick, spoke up. "He came right away. Wanted to make some huge bet that ATOM would not even make it out of the first round. My men grabbed him soon after".

I saw Max beaming out of the corner of my eye. Probably partially from the fact that his plan worked and that ATOM caused the man to lose his bet.

It was not all that hard to make him talk let me tell you he sang like a bird after a bit of "friendly" encouragement.

"So you know where she is "! I inquired anxiously.

"Yep" Nick replied, "some house a bit out of the town, he did not go far".

"Well", Charlie spoke up, "shall we make our way down to the police station to tell them about this wonderful "unexpected" discovery and present them with this soon to be convicted criminal!"

I was barely able to contain my excitement on the way to the police station; we were finally going to get Alek back. We had contacted the police at the beginning of our search but they had not been all that much help so we had taken matters into our own hands.

Once we arrived we quickly explained our discovery's to the detective on the case and he quickly arrested cowboy and assembled a team that was to go out and rescue Alek.

The officer agreed to allow both Charlie and I to go with them on the recuse mission.

Soon everything was set and we were on our way. I willed the car to go faster as we traveled down the dirt roads towards the house were Alek was. I just hoped with all of my heart that we were not too late.

**Alek POV: **

Every now and then I was able to feel myself falling in and out of consciousness.

I was certain that I was either dead or dreaming when I heard my name being screamed out above me as if someone was trying to find me.

I let out a cry when I hear Tak's distinctive voice calling my name.

Praying that this was real I tried to call out to him but I just had no energy left to yell and all that came out was a pitiful whisper and my cry for help died on my lips.

It was torture imagining that help was so close and I was not able to guide them to my body.

I just had enough time to see my horrid cell door swing open and someone run to my side before I passed out once more knowing that I was safe.

**Tak POV: **

Running as fast as humanly possible into the home I screamed out Alek's name again and again.

The few remaining men of cowboy's desperately tried to flee as we came running in but were quickly arrested by the surrounding officers.

Dashing room to room I searched for Alek, feeling the same crushing sadness each time when I did not see her there.

Throwing open the next door I saw steps that led down into what I believed was the basement. One of the officers ran over to me holding a key in his hand.

"One of the guys had this key on him I am assuming that she is locked in where ever they have her", he told me.

Taking the key I ventured down into the basement with Charlie following close behind me. Downstairs it was as though we were in the dungeons.

I no longer had any doubt that Alek would be down here.

Going door to door we tried the key again and again but it would not fit in any of the locks. Soon there was just one door left at the very end of the hall.

Nervous to try it for fear of failure, I was hesitant to put the key in the lock. I let out a cry of relief and joy when I turned the key and heard the lock click.

That joy quickly turned to horror as I looked inside. There was Alek alright but she looked close to death and I feared that she might already be there.

Running over to her side I took her into my arms yelling to Charlie to go and find the paramedics who were with us.

She was so light, lighter then I had ever seen her before. It did not take me long to figure out why.

It looked as though she had lost a considerable amount of weight more then she could bear to have lost. The body which I held tightly to me was nothing but bones.

Her face was gaunt and there were deep dark shadows around her eyes, along with a wide variety of large purplish bruises. I let out a cry when as her shirt came up.

Her midsection was filled with bruises and small painful cuts, not to mention that I was able to count every single one of her ribs.

Looking down at her face I noticed a wetness on her cheek. With a jolt I realized that it was my own tears steadily streaming down my face.

I barely noticed the paramedics running into the room, kneeling down beside me.

I felt them trying to take Alek from me but I refused to let go, I was in such a fog and panic that I could not comprehend that they were needed to help Alek survive right at this moment.

Vaguely I felt hands grab me from behind and gently but firmly drag me back away from Alek allowing the paramedics access to her small, damaged body.

I realized that it was Charlie. I sagged down into his arms losing the adrenaline that had been driving me since I had joined Alek's rescue mission.

I watched in a daze as Alek, the love of my life, was unresponsive as she was loaded onto a board and taken out of the room up to where the ambulance waited ready to rush to the hospital.

Following the paramedics up the stairs and out the door I attempted to also follow them into the ambulance itself but was told that there was no more room for another adult in the back.

Rushing over the truck I through open the driver's door and yelled with frustration when I realized that I did not have the keys!

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around annoyed and ready to take out all of my anger and frustration on the poor soul who dared to interrupt my thoughts.

I gave a start when I saw that said person was Charlie, dangling a shiny set of keys from his finger.

Silently he stepped into the car, Shutting the passenger door, he handed me the keys.

Wasting no time I shoved the keys into the ignition thrilled as the car roared to life! Slamming my foot down on the pedal I speed off after the ambulance driving way over the legal limit, I just prayed that I would run into no cops in the way.

Soon we had caught up to the ambulance and stayed on its tail all the way to the emergency entrance at the hospital.

Sliding into a parking spot I sprinted into the hospital after my wife. I had barely made it three feet before I was stopped by nurses and doctors alike telling me that I was not allowed any farther.

I tried to explain to them that, that was my wife who I loved more than life itself in there and that I just had to be with her, but they were not swayed by my pleas and I was against my will escorted out into the waiting room where all I could do was exactly what the name entailed; wait.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Well there you have it the rescue! Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time so far to review and I ask that everyone who reads this story does the same! Please everyone review! It means so much to me! Thanks for reading I hope to be able to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any of the Real Steel trademarks or characters. I only own Aleksandra.**

**Aleksandra Chapter 10**

**(Tak POV)**

I was in daze.

Pacing back and forth across the starch white waiting room floor, I waited anxiously for any news.

Max along with Farra had joined both Charlie and I in the waiting room at some point along the way but to be honest I had hardly noticed.

Every second that ticked by without any news felt like an eternity.

It was taking too long; we should have heard something by now.

Even though I knew better, I could not help but think of all the worst possibilities.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned around to see Charlie.

"Hey man, why don't you take a seat". He told me gently, "Farra, and I are going to head down to the cafeteria and try and find some semi eatable food for us to eat, do you want us to get you anything"?

Even though I knew that logically I should be hungry and eat I just could not even bare to think about eating any type of food, just the mere thought made my stomach queasy.

So without much consideration I shook my head no.

"You cannot give him a choice Charlie", Farra interjected, "Tak we are going to go down to the cafeteria and we are going get some food and you are going to eat it whether you want to or not"!

And with that she marched out of the waiting room with Charlie trailing not far behind her.

After a while I did finally relent and sit down next to Max giving the floor a well needed break from all of my pacing.

Taking in a deep breath I took in the room in which I sat.

Tired, sad, exhausted people surrounded me on all sides. Some were crying, some looked to be in shock and others simply looked defeated.

Suddenly I felt extremely overwhelmed.

So much sadness and despair, all in one room, it was suffocating.

But, there was also a since of hope that lifted you up coming from people who refused to give up on their loved ones.

There were the mothers that were trying to keep their children's spirits high, older siblings calming the younger ones worries, and then there were children who attempted there best to lighten the mode.

In that moment I was determined to be one of those people, someone who gave other hope when they could find none.

Alek was strong and I refused to give up hope on her.

With a new attitude and perspective I sat up just a little straighter and raised my head just a little higher.

Much to my dismay Farra and Charlie returned with plenty of food to go around and I was given no option but to eat what the substances which were put in front of me.

It was hours later before we heard any kind of news.

Finally, after what seemed like five eternities to me a doctor approached are small little group.

I looked up at him with wide and hopeful eyes searching his face for any kind of clue on what he was about to say.

I must say I did not like what I interpreted.

"Aleksandra is out of surgery, but she is still in a very serious condition", he began carefully, "She suffered from multiple broken bones including many of her ribs and several of her fingers. Along with that she is severely malnourished and dehydrated, her vitals have stabled out for the moment but she is still far from being recovered, these next 24 hours are going to be critical for our knowledge on what her recovery will be".

I felt nauseated hearing all that had happened to Alek

"When can I see her"? I asked quickly wasting no time.

"Well due to her condition and the fact that she is still in the ICU only immediate family members are allowed to visit her at the moment". He responded, "You, being her husband are considered immediate family, however, friends are not". He finished looking directly at Max, Charlie, and Farra.

I hesitated, not wanting to leave behind the very people that had been there for me and that had played an instrumental part in Alek's rescue.

At the same time I could not imagine being away from my beloved wife's bedside for a second longer then I had to be.

Farra, appearing to sense my internal struggle stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Go on, go see your wife, we will all be fine here" She told me gently. Charlie and Max nodded behind her rapidly in agreement, "Go on, tell us how she is doing and send her our love and our hope"!

It struck me a little odd on just how caring Farra was being, I guess that she cared more for Alek then she liked to be known.

Smiling shakily, I told them my thanks and followed the doctor back into the ICU.

I found myself growing nervous as we neared Alek's room. Questions started popping into my head a mile a minute.

What would she think, will she forgive me for not finding her sooner..?

Question after question scenario after scenario ran through my head as we walked through the stark white hallways of the hospital.

Eventually we stopped outside a room. The blinds were drawn but somehow I just knew that my Alek was behind that door.

I made a move towards the handle when I felt a hand rest upon my arm.

It was Alek's doctor.

"Before you go in there I have to warn you, she is in pretty bad shape, I think that it is your best interest that you begin to prepare yourself for the worst".

My heart sank as he said these words and all I could do was nod my head in shock and disbelief.

"Come on", he nodded towards the door, "Let's go and see your wife".

Stepping by me he reached down and opened the door.

Cautiously, for fear of what I might see I stepped inside.

A cry of dismay slipped past my lips as I laid eyes on my wife.

There she lay, stiff in a hospital bed attached to numerous machines and monitors. She was covered in thick white bandages and bruises marred her soft, ivory skin.

I swallowed down the lump that was quickly forming in my throat sure that I was going to break into tears right then and there.

The doctor was talking to me about her condition, but I was in such a daze that I was not processing a single word that he was saying.

I really tried to listen, focus, but my eyes kept wandering back to Alek's still form lying in the bed before me.

Vaguely I heard the doctor tell me that he would be back later to check on Alek and to just press the button at the head of her bed if I needed any emergency assistance, or to press the red button if I needed a nurse.

The door slid opened and then closed, we were all alone.

I made my way over to her bedside and pulled over one of the hard plastic chairs to sit on.

Taking one of her cold hands in mine I let the tears I had been holding in fall. Soon I was all out sobbing, letting out all of the pain I had been feeling.

I felt the overwhelming urge to have someone there with me, help me through this, someone who could be strong when I could not, but the one person who I could trust with my feelings was lying motionless in the bed before me.

I have no idea just how much time had passed before Alek's doctor returned. With him he brought good news telling me that Alek's vitals were stable enough that she could be moved out of the ICU and into one of the inpatient rooms!

The hospital team went right to work, unhooking IV's and preparing Alek for travel.

I just stood awkwardly off to one side not really sure what to do but refusing to let Alek leave my sight.

Following the team out of the room, we all crowded onto one elevator.

I watched one of the men push floor 6 and the elevator jolted to life carrying us up. Feeling slightly claustrophobic I willed the elevator to move faster up the floors!

Feeling no same amount of relief as we exited I elevator I proceed to walk down the white halls as I followed Alek's bed. We stopped right in front of the door near the end of the hallway which bore Alek's name.

She was moved from the travel bed into the bed that lay in the room and re-hooked up to all of the machines and IV's.

This room was by far nicer coming with a couch, a plush chair, and its own personal bathroom with a shower!Not even to mention the large TV that was mounted across from the bed.

I was somewhat saddened by all of this for you could tell that this room was made for someone who was expected to stay for awhile.

Thanking all of the nurses and doctors who brought Alek up on their way out of the door, I took my cell phone from my pocket and scrolled through all of my contacts before I reached the number I was searching for.

Pressing the green call button I only needed to wait a few moments before I heard Farra's distinctive voice came over the line.

"Hello"

"Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that Alek has been moved out of the ICU and up to the impatient room so you all can come visit her if you would like to, she is in room 635 on the sixth floor".

I could hear the excitement in her voice as she told me they were on their way and would be up momentarily before promptly hanging up the phone.

She was right, for it was only three minutes later when the trio waltzed through the doorway.

I watched as their faces were quickly stripped of all color as they laid eyes on Alek's form.

Shaking himself out of his bewilderment Charlie walked over and put a hand on my shoulder

"Hey, man how you holding up"?

I just shook my head; Charlie seemed to understand and did not question me any farther.

We all sat in silence for a good amount of time before Max spoke up.

"It's not fair, why does someone like Alek get to be in this position when the very people that did this to her are healthy and fit probably not even caring about what will happen to Alek".

I had thought the same things myself numerous times but before I could answer Max the door opened and in walked Alek's doctor.

He walked over to Alek and took her vital signs while asking us if there was any sign that she was waking up.

I told him no, and I suspected he could see my disappointment and frustration for he assured me that everyone wakes from the anesthesia at different times.

With that he walked out leaving us all alone with our thoughts once more.

Sighing in frustration and defeat I re-took Alek's hand in mine.

"Alek, love, if you can hear me please send us a sign, something to let us know that we still have you with us, please".

Nothing, exhaling deeply I moved to let go of Alek's hand and grab a water when something stopped me.

**(Alek's POV)**

I felt as though I was floating, swimming in darkness and solitude

It was so peaceful, after all the pain and suffering I welcomed this numbness with no hesitation.

Something new was here though, something that had not been here when I had entered this place. It was a feeling of love and safety.

Struggling I endeavored to move closer to this wonderful, blissful feeling.

It always seemed to be just out of reach, just always out of my grasp.

After much struggle and no small amount of determination I managed to reach this feeling after sometime and surround myself in it.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Tak, that's what I was feeling, he must be here with me, fighting for me

In that moment I knew that I had to fight with all that I had left in me, I had to find my way back to my love.

Focusing all of my will power on escaping this darkness I began to work my way out of the blackness that surrounded me.

With every effort I grew weaker, every part of me was telling me to give up and embrace the darkness.

But, somehow I found the strength with in me to carry on and continue fighting.

I was becoming more aware of my surroundings; I could feel Tak's strong calloused hand on mine.

I could do this.

With one last final push I gave it all I had, and opened my eyes to the bright lights and the world around me.

**(Tak POV)**

A low moan caught my attention. It was so quite that I believed I had hallucinated it in my exhausted but I could not help the small feeling of hope which bubbled up inside if me.

Turning back to Alek I nearly screamed with joy as I saw her eye lids fluttering, struggling to open.

"Alek, love can you hear me"?

"Tak"? She rasped out weakly.

She responded! She really was awake and that was the only thing in the universe that mattered at that moment.

By this point we had caught the attention of Charlie, Farra, and Max and they all hustled over quickly wanting to see for themselves that Alek was really and truly awake.

"Hey guys, what's up"? Alek questioned with a grin clearly trying not to show the pain that she was in.

Max practically went to throw himself into her arms before remembering her injuries and promptly stopping himself.

The reunion lasted a few moments longer before we thought to call a nurse to alert Alek's doctor of her awakening.

Her doctor came in mere moments later obviously happy to see Alek awake and even sitting up a little.

After running his usual rounds and checks he stepped back with a smile, announcing to us that everything was healing nicely and it looked as though Alek would make a full recovery some day soon!

We were all thrilled to hear this!

After the doctor left so did Farra, Max and Charlie to grab Alek some clothes from home and to give the two of us a bit of space alone together.

Moving onto the spot next to Alek in the bed I gathered Alek up into my arms. The two of just lay there for a good while before Alek spoke.

"What happened to them, the men who took me"?

I could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke even though she tried her best to hide it.

"There locked up now, they shall never hurt you again".

**(Alek POV)**

The relief that I felt as Tak spoke those words was indescribable. Finally this nightmare was over.

Snuggling deeper into Tak's strong arms I felt tremendous amount of security and warmth.

We would make it through this though I really doubted that our secret would be able to survive such publicity that this event was sure to bring.

But for now this was nothing to worry about, all that mattered at this moment was Tak.

For the first time in weeks I finally felt that everything would truly be okay.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well there you have it that is the end. Do you think that I should add an epilogue? Please tell me what you think! Criticism is very much appreciated! I would like to thank all of those who have stuck with me throughout this story! **


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or any of the characters or trademarks. I only own Aleksandra. **

**Epilogue:**

_**(10 years later)**_

"Mommy, mommy, guess what"! Yelled my five year old daughter as she ran into the house and up into my arms.

"What"! I asked her smiling brightly.

"I have the lead role in the upcoming dance! I am going to be the butterfly!"

I could practically feel the excitement radiating off of my daughter as she grinned ear to ear shaking with happiness.

"Really! That is so exciting! You know what, we should celebrate! How about after dinner I make you a giant ice cream sundae with the toppings of your choice, my butterfly"!

"YES! Ha-ha Luke I get ice cream, I get ice cream"! She taunted her older brother of two years, jumping up out of my arms and running over to him.

Glaring at her mischievously he responded by swinging her around and tickling her playfully!

Chuckling at their playful antics I went to grab the camera to capture this Kodak moment, when the door swung open.

Walking in just now through the door juggling both Gabi's (Short for Gabriella) dance bag and Luke's soccer bag was my husband Tak!

Laughing at his struggle I walked over and relieved him of some of his load.

"Thanks" he said breathlessly.

I tried my best not to laugh at his appearance, but really I just could not help it.

The usually sleek, composed Tak Mashido stood before me with disheveled hair, untied shoes, a half buttoned coat which you could tell was thrown on in a hurry, and to top it off a very disgruntled expression.

"That is the last time that I am all alone with both Luke and Gabby for a night overlapping night of sports"! He spoke with finality plopping down on the couch in exhaustion.

"Ha now you see how I feel"! I spoke with a grin sitting down next to him.

"I have no idea how you do it every week! Your amazing; my hero"!

"Yeah, nice try but don't think that you will never have to take both of them to sports again". I told him humorously.

"Well it was worth a try"

"By all means, keep the compliments coming! I really have nothing against that"! I told him mischievously.

"Well, my beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant wife, if I were to complement you for all of your outstanding strengths and wonderful qualities we would be here all day and night"! He spoke huskily pulling me into his lap and kissing me deeply.

"EWWWW, gross screeched our kids across the room; that is so so gross"!

Laughing we separated from each other, standing up and headed over to our two wonderful children, leading them into the kitchen so that we could eat the dinner that I had prepared while they were out and about.

As promised after we ate Gabi was gifted with her giant sundae which she filled with all sort of things including, but not limited to, chocolate chips, caramel, whipped cream and cherries! Then it was off to bed for the two of them.

Really, I loved my kids but, it was a relief when they were in bed for the evening and Tak and I had some us time.

Our secret had been out for years now; it had been impossible to keep it away from the press after the incident and was easier to just tell the world.

After so many years of pretending not to be his wife it felt so strange yet lovely to do the simple couple things in public.

Things such as holding hands while walking down the street or a quick kiss goodbye.

Both Tak and I were quite determined however, to keep our kids from the spotlight. Luke is currently attending a private school that was founded for famous children to attend without all of the added attention from classmates. Gabi would also start there coming up this next fall.

Lying down on our plush soft bed I exhaled deeply letting out some of the pain I had been feeling throughout the day show.

It had been exactly 10 years to this day that I had been taken Max's place and was tortured by the vilest of men.

Not a day goes by that I don't look at my beautiful children and wonder if Tak had found me just a day later if they or even I would be here.

We do still keep in touch with Max and Charlie. In fact we named Charlie godfather to Luke and Max to Gabi.

ATOM still competes in the WRB circuit but more for special shows and events and less to compete now days.

Beneath me I felt the bed shift slightly as Tak lay down next to me and pulled me in to his strong arms.

I had been so lost in thought I had not even noticed him come in.

Snuggling deep into his chest the two of us just laid there for a while content and happy.

While the physical wounds had long since healed from that time I feared that the emotional ones never would.

I knew without a doubt however, that Tak would always be there for me helping me through any rough patches and being strong when I could not.

"I love you", I felt him whisper into the top of my head.

"I love you to", and with that we fell asleep secure in one another's arms knowing that no matter what happened in the future we would always have each other.

**The End**

**A/N: Well there you have it! I cannot believe that I have finished this story! I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it and I would like to thank all of the readers who have stuck with me throughout the process of this story and encouraged me. **

**One final time I ask for you to please tell me what you think about this story. I would love to hear people critique on not only the epilogue but the story in a whole, so that I can improve on future writing! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
